


Inbalance

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, I hurt myself editing this, M/M, Pain, pinning, this hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: A la gente en Edén le encantaban los rumores de pasillo. El último del momento iba sobre él, Demian, y cómo su amor no era equitativo.





	Inbalance

**Author's Note:**

> Esto me duele, me lastima

A la gente en Edén le encantaban los rumores de pasillo. El último del momento iba sobre él, Demian, y cómo su amor no era equitativo.

Alexandre nunca había sido particularmente cariñoso, ni con sus padres, ni con sus innumerables parejas a lo largo de los años. En realidad, hasta antes de conocer a su esposo, las únicas personas con las que alguna vez intercambió palabras agradables fueron sus hermanos. Inalcanzable y orgulloso: le tocó ser descrito así una y otra vez, pero, ¿podían culparlo? Había vivido arrastrando una infancia trágica, un pasado oscuro y un presente plagado de incertidumbres, sin estabilidad alguna, siempre divagando entre un blanco y negro atenuados, divididos por una larga escala de grises que se tornaba cada vez más extensa, más difícil de recorrer. Y él, cada vez se sentía más cansado. El peso de una imagen forjada con el paso del tiempo, desmoronada fragmento a fragmento por aquella única persona que pudo romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

Porque al final del día, Alexandre era la humildad, y la humildad incluía asumir sus propias debilidades.

¿Realmente era él quien estaba menos enamorado?

Todo el mundo tenía cosas de las que se arrepentía, él no era la excepción. Durante siglos se desligó de sus responsabilidades afectivas, logró mantenerse resguardado de cualquier infortunio que pudiera romperle más de lo necesario. Pero claro, lastimó a cambio. Se deshizo de cada cosa que le hizo sentir inseguro, desintegró a cualquiera que hubiera pensado en hacerlo recordar la sombra que seguía tentativamente sus pasos. Destruyó a André por el pánico que significaba perder el amor de uno de sus hermanos, uno de aquellos que había sufrido tanto como él, uno de los mismos que no tenía derecho a alcanzar la felicidad si eso significaba que el resto seguiría hundido en sus recuerdos. Quebró la vida de Deak hasta convertirla en un calvario, el egoísmo de una amistad infantil que le hacía temer a cualquiera que pudiera robarle la atención de aquella primera sonrisa entregada por alguien sin lazos sanguíneos. Robó amores, maldijo amistades. Y, cuando todo pasó, supuso que era culpa suya por nunca haber entregado ni la mitad de lo que otros ofrecieron.

Bajar fue una casualidad, pero encontrarle fue un milagro. Aquel pequeño juego iniciado por su parte acabó convirtiéndose en un acto cotidiano, repitiéndose una vez tras otra, haciéndole sentir que por tercera vez iba a destruir a alguien sin poder evitarlo. No esperó, sin embargo, que Demian Yuveh viniera dañado de antemano. Tendría que juntar sus trozos y volver a pegarlos, sabiendo de antemano que posteriormente tendría que aplastarlos. Entregó. Entregó algo, por primera vez, sin esperar algo a cambio de sus esfuerzos. El principio del descenso, cuando el karma hizo lo suyo y llegó el momento de pagar por todos sus pecados.

Su pequeña torre de Babel se derrumbó en un segundo, desapareciendo al igual que el chico de los cabellos rojos. No encontró una explicación, ni siquiera una nota. Solo, en un departamento vacío, dentro de los suburbios humanos, Alexandre sintió un desamparo nunca antes imaginado. Así se sentía, ¿no? Estaba viviendo en el otro lado. La única diferencia entre Alex y sus amantes en vidas pasadas, era que, a él, nadie iba a darle el beneficio de nunca volver a topárselo.

El semblante del niño que alguna vez se acurrucó sobre su espalda ya no tenía el más mínimo rastro de la inocencia que alguna vez le caracterizó, las facciones de sus rasgos convertidas en una piedra más áspera, menos infantil, madurando más en esos meses que durante todos sus años como humano. Ascendido desde la nada hasta el rango más alto de la jerarquía celestial, Demian volteó a verlo con unos ojos que él conocía. Los ojos de alguien resuelto, nuevamente armado. Alguien que ya no necesitaba que una persona rota lo ayudara a juntar sus pedazos, alguien que podía armarse a si mismo sin necesidad de otro a su lado.

Y cuando Demian se acercó a él, a decirle que su amor era lo único que no iba a cambiar en ese sitio, aún si Alexandre ya no se sentía necesario, supo que estaba completamente perdido.

Porque por una vez en su vida, no podía romper lo que tenía entre sus manos. Demian se había convertido en algo incontrolable, fuera de los límites de su propio entendimiento. No había forma de quebrarlo, lo que significaba que, de algún modo u otro, él sería el único que saldría afectado en aquel camino que se convertía en negro cuando el contraste de los colores se marcaba en una única línea dividendo. Demian estaba al centro, mirando hacia el lado claro y sin que Alexandre pudiera alcanzarlo. Porque cuando se diera cuenta de que detrás de él solo había un hombre débil y asustado sabría, de una vez por todas, que en realidad no existía forma de que el mayor de los Bolthre pudiera ser amado.

Alex dio una vuelta en la cama, encontrándose con la espalda de Demian. Con el rostro húmedo por las lagrimas involuntarias y un apenas perceptible temblor en sus manos, se acercó a esconderse entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, rodeándole entre sus brazos.

— No voltees —rogó en voz baja, aún si no estaba seguro de haberlo despertado—. Por favor, solo no voltees.


End file.
